The Akatsuki Are Dead Aren't they?
by Sora Hastune
Summary: Nina and Konan watched the akatsuki die with their own eyes, but people are starting to say that they could have sworn that they saw the akatsuki. But i mean come on they are dead... aren't they?
1. Epilogue

The Akatsuki are dead.

Well there is really no doubt about that and there is only two members left Konan & Nina.

But….. rumours are going around the akatsuki have been seen wandering just outside of the hidden leaf village

How is it possible?

After all the akatsuki are dead Nina's has seen their dead bodies with her own two eyes.

But they are really dead.

Aren't they?


	2. The Start

Well first chapter….. Ha I really have no idea what to say, but please review and comment

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Naruto characters in this story, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Original character(s) and themes belong to me.

…

In a small dim lit room there lay a girl on the floor. Crying softly to herself. Her body limp and her clothes where torn and drenched in blood. Above the girl stood a tall, proud man holding a whip.

"Please daddy stop" the small girl pleaded

But he ignored her and continued to beat her.

…..

"Now you sure you got everything?"

"Yes Konan"

Nina sighed and rolled her blue orbed eyes at Konan gabbling on in front of her in Nina's bedroom, where Nina was getting everything ready for her big mission.

"And you've got your medic stuff?"

"Konan I'm nineteen not five and yes I have got my medic stuff"

Konan smiled; yup those years of nagging at her had finally paid off at long last. Why she could remember the day Nina had forgot her own basic ninja tools and that own its own caused complete chaos. And now look at her she was the chief of the Ambu Black Ops squad and already a perfect medic ninja.

"Right well I'm off then" Nina proclaimed as she swung open the door stepped out and shut it again.

Five minutes later.

"Um, I'm back"

Konan raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot my money"

Konan smacked her head into her hand. Some things would never change.

….

Nina stepped outside the gates of the hidden leaf village. At long last, a mission on her own and some peace and quiet. Nina had been assigned by the 6th Hokage (Naruto that is) to spy on a new facility just outside the Country of lighting. This new facility goes by the name of science LABS. And clamed being one of the most highly, popular and successful science labs there is. Problem was no one had ever heard of it before. And people could have sworn that the building sometimes disappeared from time to time; one minute it's there the next it's not.

Nina rolled her eyes at the mission info sheet ant started to walk along a narrow and worn out path passing cedar trees and smelling the sweet scent of lavender as she went. Well this was going to be interesting after all it's not every day you get told about a science lab that grows magic invisible legs and sometimes takes itself for a walk every now and again.

Now when it came Nina she wasn't your average nineteen year old, boy loving teen and she certainly wasn't a girly girl. She hated skirts and would rather jump off a 274 foot building than wear a pink frilly dress. Her fashion code was jeans, t-shirt, hooded top and sneakers plus her Ambu Black Ops mask. She completely ignored the elders nagging at her and always telling her that this was not clothing for a ninja and she should stick to the basic battle kimono and ninja shorts. Of course Nina completely ignored this and decided to do things her own way… like she always did. Nina was the best medic there was and was always helping at the hospital when she could, and as for her hand to hand combat well that was flawless but when it came to her jutsu well… let's just say she needed more work on that. She was at the rank of chief Ambu Black Ops so it was her roll to keep everything in order.

It was now mid-afternoon and starting to get dark as the sun set creating a beautiful amber sky. Nina was just passing a small dainty tea house. Oh boy; she was craving some sweet dumplings right now but she had already eaten not too long ago. Nina sighed under her mask after all she had vowed to herself that she would not eat constantly as her new year's resolution. She continued to walk, but then her stomach grumbled… EXTREMELY loudly. No, she had to ignore her stomach, she just had to. Her stomach grumbled again and before she knew it she was standing inside the tea house.

Nina munched at the dumplings happily, she glanced round the room. It was pretty a pretty small tea house with a few old tables and chairs that looked like they were about to fall apart at any minute. The walls were a dull, boring grey and the wooden floors looked moth eaten and there was a musty smell in the air. Well the interior wasn't anything to brag about but the food was! The sweet dumplings where absolutely yummy. The pastry was light and fluffy and the golden syrup sauce was sweet but not to sweet. As Nina was in pure bliss and paradise two middle aged men walked in and sat at the table next to her made their order and started to whisper to each. Over the years Nina had learnt that when people start to whisper is was for a very good reason. Nina brushed back her chocolate hair and pretended not to listen.

"Are you sure? Is it really possible?"

"Positive! They checked the corpse over and over again"

"But the scythe was completely destroyed and he's dead"

"Exactly! No one knows how it is possible but those wounds are from the scythe of the S ranked criminal ninja Hidan who was in the akatsuki"

Nina choked on her sweet dumplings and then fainted.


	3. i'm sorry but i don't believe you

SH: Hey! Sora Hastune here with the seco-

Nina: Don't you have to say something else before you say that?

SH: Oh yes! Thank You to nami li and lg1514 for reading this story and being my first two reviewers :3

Nina: and?

SH: and a big sorry to you both and any other readers cause I'm being such a, well an idiot because I haven't added any other chapters in over three months… I'm so sorry TwT.

Nina: Okay, Sora does not own any Naruto characters or any settings/places but she has created me and the story line.

SH: Well here is the second chapter: "I'm sorry but I don't believe you."

….

The snake teen smiled to himself. Ah, seeing the Leaf village in chaos and burning to the ground was such a pleasure. The snake teen wiped his white forehead and rubbed his purple eye lid. Man no doubt about it. Destroying the leaf village was hard work but it was so worth it. The snake teen headed towards to the gates. Ah at long last the sweet taste of freedom! As he was walking something caught his eye, there was a small bloody blob lying on the ground but that bloody blob soon took the form of a child as he made his way closer. The child was slightly younger than him, not a teen but heading that way. The snake man sighed; for once in his evil life he had just felt sorry for someone.

…..

Nina's eyes shot open like lightning only to see that see was in a small bed….. In a small room. For a second she thought she was being held captive but soon remembered her little "over dramatised" incident in the tea house so she guessed that she was in a bedroom belonging to one of the owners.

"Are you alright deerie?" said an old woman popping her head around the door.

"Yes I'm fine thank you"

…..

Konan walked past the ramen shop and headed for naruto's office (remember it's in the future so he's the hokage, right now) to see what her next mission was. As she walked she felt something, something that couldn't be described. Kind of like a sharp sting of a knife being stabbed into her and even that description wasn't close.

…..

Nina stared at him…"I'm sorry, what?"

The man plonked himself on the bed. "O.K I'll explain to you once more, a group of sand ninja were found dead near the forest beside that new thingy called science LABS. When some medic ninja found them they found odd markings on their chest, head and legs. When me and my colleges – we're scientists by the way- took a closer look we discovered that those markings where caused by a three bladed scythe."

"And?"

"And it turns out that those markings where caused by infamous scythe of Hindan of the S- Ranked akatsuki."

"…b-but that s-scythe was locked u-"

"Stolen"

"What?"

"A couple of days ago it was stolen."

Nina gulped, there was no way it could have Hindan himself, and after all he was dead…wasn't he?

…

_Nina, oh Nina… where are you?_

…

SH: well I know it's kind of pathetic as it's so short but for the next chapter I promise that it will be longer.


End file.
